Combined Strength
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: This is the story behind the six badasses that rule McKinley High. Skank!Kurt, badboy!Blaine


'Hey, Anderson, wait up!' Blaine stopped dead in his track, softly smiling to himself when he heard the all too familiar voice call out to him from across McKinley High's parking lot. He turned around and saw the boy he had longed to see all weekend running up to him.

'Hey, there,' Blaine flirted as soon as the boy stopped in front of him, feeling his hair to see if his perfectly styled pink coif was still in place. He grinned.

'Hello, stranger. I expected a bit more enthusiastic greeting.' Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt flush to his body. Their lips met halfway in a soft kiss, which turned more and more heated as the minutes passed. Kurt let out a moan when Blaine massaged his tongue with his when they suddenly heard a catcall from near them. They pulled away and looked around to see Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pearce walking up to them, Santana and Puck smirking and Brittany with her usual happy smile.

'You might want to not get your mack on in the school's parking lot, hot stuff.' Kurt laughed out loud, pulling Brittany in a hug when she ran up to him with spread arms. Just as Puck gave Blaine a fist bump, the boy with the mohawk felt two arms wrap around him from behind and felt an familiar body pressing up to his back.

'Hey, babe,' he laughed, reaching back to kiss Quinn. The six of them, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, formed the most feared and admired group on McKinley High. They were untouchable. Each one of them had built up a reputation for themselves. Kurt was the first. Nobody but himself and Blaine know what really happened but one day the show tune singing fashionista came to school clad in all leather, his hair died a bright pink and a seemingly permanent frown on his pierced eyebrows. He became best friends with Puck, who didn't ask any questions, but simply accepted his sudden change. He knew he had been bullied before he changed; it had been hard to miss.

Santana decided to throw her life around completely after being kicked off the Cheerios. She didn't want to be a walking target for the bullies who were now too scared to touch Kurt, which was bound to happen without the protection of coach Sue Sylvester so she joined their group. Brittany was also welcomed with open arms, even though she didn't dress anything like them and wouldn't dream of doing somebody wrong. Being Santana's girlfriend had its privileges.

Quinn changed at the start of their senior year. She showed up for their senior year with tattoo's and piercings all over her body and her pink hair matching Kurt's. She went to stand with their little group and as a sort of unspoken rule, they never asked her.

It was that same day, when they first met Blaine Anderson.

McKinley High was no overly large school and the students, both the male and the female, liked to gossip, something most of them have been taught to do since they were very young by simply watching their parents converse over dinner. So when there was a sudden transfer student at the start of the school year, clad in tight leather and a pierced lip who apparently beat one of the most popular football players up for attempting to bully him, the whole school was bound to know within mere hours.

The eyes of the entire student body were fixed on Kurt and his friend. They all seemed to be waiting for the school's resident badasses to make a move to put this mysterious boy in his place. But something completely different happened.

Kurt fell in love with Blaine.

He tried everything he could not too but he knew it was a lost cause from the first time he laid eyes on the curly haired boy. Blaine was leaning against his locker, his eyes closed and ear buds in his ears. His foot was tapping to the beat blaring into his ears and a tiniest of smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He was clad in a pair of pitch black skinny jeans, clinging just right to his legs and a V-neck t-shirt showed off a tattoo covering his collarbones.

_Courage_

'I hope you know staring is rather rude.' A voice smooth as honey cut through Kurt's thoughts. His head snapped up and was lost. The most beautiful colored eyes he had ever seen stared right back at him, leaving him completely breathless.

Despite the walls both boys had built up around themselves Kurt and Blaine both found a close friend in each other in the following months. They grew closer and closer with every day they passed sitting behind the bleachers, smoking and singing, laughing and talking. They even shared their stories with each other.

Kurt has always been bullied really bad but this one jock called Karofsky took it a little too far. He went out of his way to physically hurt Kurt, not once failing to whisper in his ear how he'll never be loved. All he had to hold on to were his Glee club friends and his father. Until tragedy stroke.

'Ms. Pillsbury and Shuester took me out of class and told me my dad had had a heart attack. My world collapses. My friends all tried to make me pray but they all just ended up making me extremely uncomfortable. My dad woke up from his coma but I was done with all the shit life decided to throw at me. I changed and became this.'

Blaine's story was a bit more complicated. He has always had trouble with his family. Not big ones, just the ones everyone had. His brother teased him to no end, his mother was always working and his father would scream a lot when he had something to drink. When Blaine figured out he was gay, it was the most terrifying thing. He knew his father loathed 'fags', as he called them, and he was always complaining about who the country was helping itself to destruction by allowing same-sex couples to get married. Blaine had tried to avoid coming out as long as he could but when he was lying in the hospital with a concussion, several broken ribs and two black eyes, questions were bound to be asked. And so he told his family everything. About how he came out to his best friend, who had proceeded to ask him out to a Sadie Hawkins dance. The jocks at the dance weren't happy with their '_display of fagginess_' and literally tried to beat it out of them, resulting in a hospitalized Blaine and a dead best friend. His father didn't look at him once but simply took out his cellphone and rang his sister, asking her if Blaine could stay over for a few weeks until he found another place to stay.

The cruelty of his father's actions, combined with the guilt over his best friend's death and being a bother to his kind and open-minded aunt drove him to become what he was now.

'I was striving for independence so I could leave my aunt's place as soon as possible but I only caused her more problems.'

The same day they shared their full story with each other, they also shared their first kiss. They made love that night, under the stars in the field behind Kurt's house where he liked to go when he was younger. They have been inseparable ever since.

They formed a tight group, the six of them. They came up for each other, supported each other. They knew when one of them was down and tried to cheer them up in their own way. They never asked questions. Maybe it was because they already knew, deep down. But with their physical and emotional strength combined and their love for each other, they took McKinley High at storm.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, it's not much, but it's something! It's written for soulmateheart on Tumblr! :-)**

**Please, let me know what you think? :-) **


End file.
